Just Another Love Story
by Slenderheart
Summary: Alfred is lucky he is loved. The punishments and the beatings prove it. The rules are put down for a reason. He learned from his mistakes; he lives to make Ivan happy. And when he doesn't, there are consequences. TW: Noncon, abuse, abusive relationship, no happy endings. Oneshot.


**Okay, so after writing this I realized I might need to lay down some facts for you guys, just in case my intentions on this story weren't clear.**

**I usually post lots of smut and rough fucking and BDSM (take Yes, Master for example), this is none of these things. This story was written purely for psychological fascination. The idea of BDSM is Safe, Sane and Consensual. The relationship that Alfred and Ivan are in incorporate none of these things. This is an abusive relationship, I don't want anyone to believe that this is how a relationship is supposed to work. This story wasn't written for sexual thrill, it was for me trying to work with darker material and really develop something unhealthy. **  
**If you have seen a relationship like this, or find yourself in one, please call the cops, call a hotline, get yourself, or whoever is in that relationship _out_. This is not healthy, there are no safe words, this is not consensual. This is abuse.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

**WARNINGS FOR: Abuse, non-consensual sex/rape, conditioning/brainwashing, psychological, sexual and physical abuse.**

* * *

Ivan sat in his comfortable chair, checking the time every ten minutes as he waited for his lover to return home. He was not pleased. He was over an hour late, and he knew how irate and angry Ivan got whenever he was out for too long. He allowed him to have a job to help out with bills, not to go around parading himself to the world. This would not end well.

Alfred hadn't even realized the time, he'd stopped by a bar with a couple friends after work and one thing had lead to another and he found himself stumbling home, whistling the catchy ear worm he'd heard at the joint. He wasn't sloshed, more comfortably relaxed. The type of tipsy that you could snap out of if need be. He fumbled with the keys, finally getting it into the lock and stepping into the house with a yawn.

Ivan snapped to attention, features hardening as he heard Alfred enter the house. He rose to his feet and went to greet him, giving a tight smile. "You're home late." His words were as sweet as he could possibly make them; not a good sign. He clasped his hands together in front of him as he waited for Alfred to come closer. "What took you so long?"

Alfred's body stilled as he heard the noise. He thanked god that he only accepted a few beers, sobering up almost immediately as he slowly shut the door. "W-Well...A couple friends of mine were celebrating, we just went to a bar for a few drinks...I must have lost track of time. I-I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to come home late..." He looked over at the wall, cursing as he saw just what hour it was. Alfred stayed where he was by the door, hand resting on the handle, scared to come any closer.

"Lock the door. We don't want anyone breaking in." Ivan took a step back, urging Alfred to come away from the door and to come into their studio apartment. "You know you're not supposed to go anywhere without permission." Why had Ivan even permitted him to get a job in the first place? Right, because they were college students with a shitty apartment and hardly any food.

Alfred shakily slid the lock shut, his head bowed and his eyes glued to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, I just... I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid." Maybe if he admitted his faults he would be let off the hook? Well, he knew he wouldn't be 'let off the hook', but maybe the ramifications of his carelessness wouldn't be as extreme. He took step by step, feeling his heart pounding faster and harder.

"Don't take your shoes onto the carpet, I cleaned it today." Ivan turned around, scarf billowing behind him as he went to sit on the couch. "Go heat up leftovers from last night, I've been waiting for dinner for hours." He couldn't believe Alfred had outright ignored his rules to come home right after work. He knew he shouldn't have let Alfred get a job.

"I'm sorry, I got it, hold on." He slipped off his shoes and quickly head over to the kitchen, pulling out the left overs and beginning to heat them up. He didn't question why Ivan didn't just heat it up himself. He'd done that before- it didn't end well for him. "H-How was work today, sweety?" He tried to strike up some small talk, hoping that it would relax Ivan.

"It was alright. Class wasn't too well today." Ivan yawned and leaned back against the back of the couch. "And get me a bottle of vodka while you're in the kitchen, too." The irritated edge was slowly leaving his voice- Alfred was home, in his rightful place beside the kitchen counter. All was well.

"Oh? What happened?" The food was put into some bowls and Ivan looked up at the vodka, hesitating. Ivan was going straight for the bottle. This could either be good or bad- Ivan could tucker out and Alfred would get off scott-free for the night, or he would be in an angry drunken stupor... He sighed and grabbed the bottle, slowly walking over to Ivan and setting the bowl down besides him, then handing over the bottle.

Ivan popped off the top of the bottle and took a gulp, straight from the bottle. "We have a project we have to do with a partner. You know how I don't work well with others." Ivan couldn't play nice with all the other kids. "What about you? Work must have been _good_/if you stayed away from home so long."

Shit, the conversation was going back to him. That was bad. "W-Well, I mean, it wasn't good- or bad. It was for Arthur, you remember Arthur right?" Another nervous chuckle bubbled up in Alfred's throat as he stood by Ivan's side. "He got a promotion and...He paid for drinks. I was just there to show my support...along with a couple other people."

"You know you're not supposed to drink." Ivan didn't like when Alfred drank. He didn't like when he left the house. He didn't like when Alfred wasn't exactly where he wanted him, doing what he asked. "What if one of them had taken advantage of you?"

Alfred shook his head quickly. "No, they're not like that- they have no interest in me, Ivan." He wanted to tell Ivan that all of them were straight, but Ivan knew when he was lying and if he was caught lying, then that would just make him seem suspicious. "I can trust them- y-you can too. They're...They're more like brothers."

"They could be lying." Ivan took another swig of vodka. "These rules are for your protection. You were supposed to come home right after work. But you just can't wait to stay away, can you? Disgusting. And you're getting fat again."

Alfred winced at the words, recoiling a bit. Was he getting fat? He felt his stomach, it didn't feel like he'd gained weight, in fact, he'd been losing it... But if Ivan said he was getting fat, then it was probably true. "I-I'm sorry, I'll go back on my diet..."

"Good. You're lucky I love you, anyone else would have tossed you out for gaining weight. No one else will love you like I will." Ivan drank again, and set the bottle down as he kicked back and reached for the remote. "After we watch a show we're going to bed."

"Y-Yes, honey." Alfred took a seat on the couch, his mind still on the biting words that Ivan had said to him. It was true, he knew it was true- Ivan was the best he'd gotten, the best he could get, no one else would want him, especially not if he was gaining weight... He was just glad that Ivan was here for him- and even though Ivan hurt him sometimes, Alfred knew he was only doing it because he loved him.

"Come here." Ivan opened up one arm for Alfred to crawl under as he turned on the television to a mutually loved show. He picked up the vodka bottle and took another drink, and became impatient as Alfred still wasn't under his arm, cuddling with him. "I said come here, whore. At least pretend to love me."

"S-Sorry, I do love you! You know I love you..." Alfred crawled up close to Ivan, resting under his arm and closing his eyes momentarily. This was nice, not the words that had accompanied the hug, but the hug itself. It made him feel warm and protected and loved, like when he first had met Ivan. He was so charming back then- he acted protective and less jealous.

Ivan's arm curled possessively around Alfred's waist, to tell the world Alfred belonged to _him_. "I love you, Alfred." He said it often- more often than someone might expect, what with their...relationship. "Let's try and be good tonight, alright?" Alfred would have to be punished for being late, and blatantly disregarding his orders, but for now they would just enjoy the night.

Alfred nodded his head, staying quiet, knowing that Ivan didn't like when he talked too much. He closed his eyes, sighed, then opened them, watching the show without really paying attention to it. He was too focused on what was to follow after the show- what type of punishment he would receive for being late... He was really stupid, why didn't he pay attention to the time? He always fucked shit up.

When the show was over Ivan turned it off. He had polished off a good portion of his vodka. "Time for bed. Strip and get in the bedroom." It was time for Alfred's punishment. Ivan's favourite kind.

This was the...worst kind of punishment for Alfred. He could handle being hit and degraded and attacked, but sex was supposed to be a beautiful thing... It was a show of love, a place where people presented themselves in their most raw forms and shared love in the most passionate way possible. It wasn't a place for pain and hurt and punishment. With a sigh he head to the bedroom, stripping off his clothing on the way over.

Ivan wasn't too far behind, half empty bottle of vodka in hand. "You know I hate to punish you. But I can't just let you be bad. Get on the floor." Alfred didn't deserve the bed. "Tell me why you're being punished and why you deserve it." Alfred needed to know _why_ and he needed to understand.

Alfred dropped to the ground, twiddling his thumbs nervously, not looking up at the other. He hated this. He hated being punished all around. "I-I'm punished for coming home late...and going out and drinking without you permission and...and I deserve it because the rules are put in place for a reason and if I don't follow them I could get hurt..."

"That's right. I'm glad you understand," Ivan cooed as he hovered over Alfred's naked form. He tilted his vodka bottle over Alfred's head and smirked as it rained down on top of him. "If you like working at that bar so much then why don't you have a drink hm? I bet you love all the tips you get by flirting with other men."

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut, visibly cringing as he felt the cool drink hit his bod, causing goosebumps to raise up on his arms and legs. He shook his head quickly, looking up at Ivan with wide eyes, despite the chance of vodka getting in them. "I-I never did any of that, I promise! I love you Ivan, I would never flirt with any other guys..."

"Liar." Ivan dumped the rest of the vodka on Alfred. he tossed the bottle away with a crash. Liquor was expensive and he had just poured half of his down on Alfred. "You make too much money in tips to not be flirting with them. Do you promise them bathroom blowjobs? You're already enough of a whore, I bet you let them fuck you, too."

Alfred could feel a cold weight beginning to form in his stomach as Ivan began to accuse him. He'd never cheated on Ivan in his life, he'd never even thought about being with another man. "Please, Ivan- you know me, I-I've never so much as looked at another man! I love you..." He struggled to force away the tears, he didn't want Ivan to think he was a whore...He truly loved him.

"Liar," the Russian sneered as he stood over Alfred, repeating his words. "How could I trust someone who wasn't even a virgin when I met him?" He smacked Alfred across the cheeks and buried a hand into his wet hair. "Tell me the truth, have you been selling yourself? Because if you want to act like a whore then I can treat you like one." It was a trick question. If Alfred lied and 'admitted' to it to feed Ivan's delusions then he would be beaten and punished harder. But if he denied it then Ivan would just keep accusing him of lying.

Alfred was panicking, he didn't know what to say- nothing would appease Ivan, every question was loaded and there was no way to answer without some form of consequence. He'd tried both ways, to admit to it, to deny it. Neither of them worked in his favor. So Alfred just sat there silently, staring up at Ivan with a shake beginning to build in him, then an onslaught of tears. They came streaming down his face, mixing with the strong vodka and dripping down his chin. "P-Please, Ivan, I won't come back late again...I-I'm sorry..."

"How do I know you won't? You need to be taught a lesson." Alfred was struck once more, backhanded. Ivan gripped his face and forced his jaw open as he undid the buckle on his pants. "Don't worry, I'll still love you, even if you are a whore. I'm the only one who would. Count yourself lucky that I'm so forgiving."

Alfred could feel himself growing nauseous as he heard the zipper sliding down. He knew what was going to follow this, he hated it, he hated every fucking minute of it, but he also knew that if Ivan didn't do this, he would never learn. Ivan really did love him- and he was hurting him because he loved him. Ivna loved him no matter what. He whimpered, staring up at the other, just waiting for the punishment to continue.

There were no words from the Russian as he slid his pulsing cock from the slit in his underwear. He had to push his pants down a little further, avoiding the zipper. Alfred needed to be taught a lesson, and the best way was sexually. It would teach Alfred that if he was bad, then his rewards could turn into punishments. "Open your mouth, I know you want it."

Alfred didn't want it, but he still opened his mouth, waiting anxiously for the punishment to start. He really wished Ivan would just hurt him with beatings, the bedroom was no place for punishment. Alfred was a hopeless romantic and this always got him at the core.

Ivan twisted Alfred's hair in his hand and guided his shaft down his throat. He was big- bigger than a lot of people. And he knew just how much it hurt when he rammed it down Alfred's throat. "No one is ever going to be able to fuck you like I can," he breathed, eyes glassy as he thrust his hips, sheathing nearly his entire cock down Alfred's throat. There had been more than one occasion where he had forced Alfred to puke.

Alfred gagged and choked around the cock, his hands reaching up on reflex to shove Ivan away, before halting and then clenching next to his sides. If he tried to stop punishment mid-way, then he would just be hurt more. He had to take it and hope a rough blowjob was the worst of it. His stomach lurched as he gagged, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ivan would torture Alfred, holding him down and watching as his eyes watered and more tears fell, watching as his throat spasmed and then he would _revel_ in the pleasure that gave him. When Alfred just twitched and contracted around his cock like that, it was the best.

Alfred's eyes rolled up momentarily, his entire body lurching forward as the cock rammed in particularly hard. He felt warmth rushing up through him, burning his throat and a bit squirting out from the sides of his mouth (clear, he noted painfully, he was vomiting up alcohol- and it burned more coming up than it did going down.) The cock stayed lodged down his throat, forcing the alcohol back down into his stomach, leaving Alfred disgusted and in pain.

Ivan growled and yanked out, striking Alfred with the back of his hand. "I should have known this would happen again... Clean it up. I can add this to your punishment. I'm in a forgiving mood tonight, so your punishment for that won't be harsh." He was being _generous_. Alfred would be thankful for this.

Saliva and alcohol was running down Alfred's chin and neck, long strands following the cock for a good amount of time. Finally Alfred nodded, stumbling to get up, nearly collapsing in the process. He finally reached the bathroom, grabbing a small hand towel, before coming back to try and mop up all the alcohol on the ground, he could differentiate between what he had vomited up and what Ivan had poured on him, so he just cleaned it all.

"That's a good boy. I suppose you deserve some praise for even cleaning up _my_ mess." Ivan placed a hand on Alfred's head and stroked him, curling his wayward cowlick around his thumb. "You're taking your punishment well, I'm glad you're so willing to learn from your mistakes. Now get up on the bed."

Alfred had learned to enjoy praise, in whatever form Ivan had given it to him. He leaned into the hand, his eyes slipping shut, before nodding and pushing himself up, stumbling towards the bed. He sat on the edge, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. The punishment was going to continue, he just knew it. This was the worst punishment- the actual sex. It tainted something that meant so much to him...

"You know what position. On your hands and knees. I don't want to look at you." Ivan never wanted to look at him during this part of these kinds of punishments. And he wanted Alfred to _know_ that he didn't want to look at him, too. Whenever they were actually making love, Ivan always looked at him. It was a stark contrast.

The words hit close to his heart, causing an actual pain to form right in his chest. He nodded his head, shakily getting onto his hands and knees and clutching the blankets under him, feeling those tears coming back- not because he was scared, or because he was hurting, but because he had disappointed Ivan and he never wanted to disappoint Ivan. Alfred continued to remain quiet, just squeezing his eyes shut and baring his teeth, waiting for the penetration.

The lube was taken from the bedside table drawer, and the sound of it popping open and being rubbed and warmed on skin was heard. Alfred was given no proper preparation, as was normal. The bed dipped down as Ivan situated himself, and evened out once he had found the perfect spot. Slick hands gripped Alfred's ass, spreading him out as slowly, _very_ slowly, he was penetrated.

Alfred's expression never faltered, still tensed up in preparation for something much more painful. He knew that this softness would change very soon, this wasn't the punishment, 'sex' wasn't the punishment, it was the way that Ivan would use him- Alfred just had to wait for that point to come about.

How slow Ivan was going, racking up the anxious air was almost punishment enough. But once he sunk down all the way to the hilt he didn't falter, and held Alfred's hips as he started to fuck him, not bothering to even make it seem like he was making him feel good. His hands gripped so hard there would be bruises on his hips the next day.

It didn't feel good, it never felt good when Ivan did it like this. Each thrust was painful, leaving Alfred to feel like a match had been taken to his insides. He whimpered, doubling over and pressing his face to the sheets, teeth biting into the soft linen. He wished that when he was punished it would have been somewhere besides here- he didn't want to associate this bed with the pain he was feeling, with the punishment, he wanted to only remember all the good things that had happened on this bed, the cuddles, the kissing, the love. Not...Not this.

Alfred would get no such relief. And that was all part of Ivan's calculated punishments. Everything he said and everything he did had some act of meaning behind it, to show Alfred how lucky he was to have someone to guide him, to show him his wrongs, to right him and set him on the path he needed to be on to succeed in this relationship. And every one of them was for Ivan's benefit.

Ivan slowed slightly, only to push Alfred's legs a little farther apart with his knee so he could go deeper. "You're getting loose."

Alfred winced, more at the words than the thrusting. He didn't feel loose, it hurt very much, Ivan still felt extremely big in him...But if Ivan said he was getting loose, then he probably was. Just another thing that would make it so no one could love Alfred. He was thankful for Ivan- he hated being punished, but Ivan still loved him, no matter all of his faults.

"You're lucky that I don't mind you being a loose whore." _Alfred was lucky to have him_. _Alfred was lucky he loved him. Alfred was lucky he was such a _saint_ to enjoy him, despite all his flaws_. The Russian started moving faster again, hand moving up to shove Alfred's face further into the sheets. It would all be over soon.

Alfred struggled to move his his head to the side, suffocating against the sheets. Despite how he moved, he couldn't get a good breath, his chest lurching and his hole clenching painfully against the intruding member. He didn't fight back, though. It would just end worse for him...and if he did pass out, then he wouldn't have to feel anymore of the punishment.

Alfred's ass was gripped hard as Ivan's orgasm approached. But he didn't cum inside of him. He yanked out and just came on his inner thighs instead, most of it dribbling down onto the sheets. Alfred wasn't worth his very essence.

Alfred groaned and whimpered, finally pulling up and taking in deep breaths of air, dark blotches spotting at his vision. He had remained flaccid during the entire time- this wasn't sexual for him, it never was. It was punishment and it hurt and he hated every minute of it- but he also knew why he was getting the punishment.

Alfred was slapped on the ass as Ivan pulled off the bed. He watched it jiggle with amusement and turned away as he started to change. "Go clean up. I don't want you smelling like sex at all when you're done." He hated the smell of sex, especially after punishments.

The American nodded, crawling off of Ivan and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was put all the way on hot, Alfred grabbing a scrubber and beginning to wash himself off a lot harder than necessary. His body tingled and ached from where Ivan had touched him and he didn't want to feel it anymore- if he was going to feel pain, it was going to be from pain he had caused himself. He stepped out about ten minutes later, rubbed red and raw and bleeding in a few areas.

Slowly he crawled into the bed, naked and damp and body radiating heat from the burning shower.

Ivan latched onto him automatically, in nothing but his underwear. He cuddled around Alfred and nuzzled into his hot flesh, face buried in his neck. There was no talk about what had happened. Alfred's punishment was over, there was nothing to be angry about. "I love you."

Alfred could feel a fresh wave of tears build as Ivan told him that. He nodded his head, pulling in close and squeezing him tight. "I-I love you too, Ivan. I'm sorry for not coming home...I...I won't do it again, I promise." He leaned forward, pressing a shake kiss to Ivan's lips.

The Russian gladly returned the kiss, purring happily. He kissed all over Alfred, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, down his neck and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I know you won't do it again. I trust you." _Alfred was lucky he still trusted him_.

Alfred closed his eyes, sighing quietly and pressing his forehead to Ivan's chest, enjoying the feeling of those protective (not possessive, Ivan wasn't possessive, he was just worried about Alfred) arms, sighing quietly. "You know I'll never leave you, right?"

"I know."


End file.
